Renji Abarai vs. Jackie Tristan
|image = |conflict =Tale of the Lost Agent |date = |place =Naruki City, Human World |result =Renji Abarai is victorious. Jackie Tristan loses her Fullbring. |side1 =*Lieutenant Renji Abarai |side2 =*Jackie Tristan |forces1 =*Zanpakutō |forces2 =*Enhanced Fullbring (Dirty Boots) *Hand-to-Hand Combat |casual1 =*Renji is uninjured. |casual2 =*Jackie loses her Fullbring }} is the fight that takes place between 6th Division Lieutenant Renji Abarai and the Fullbringer Jackie Tristan. Prelude After Kūgo Ginjō gets away and removes Ichigo Kurosaki's Fullbring from him, Jackie and the other members of Xcution rush to their location. Giriko Kutsuzawa and Yukio Hans Vorarlberna complain about Kūgo not sharing Ichigo's powers with them. Kūgo states that he intended to share it and uses his sword on each of them. They each change form somewhat.Bleach manga; Chapter 462, pages 15-19 Battle Renji and Jackie meet in a "chat room" of a rainy, rocky terrain with many large obelisk-like rock formations. Jackie questions if he is going to attack her. Renji explains that he is not gonna attack a woman first. Jackie states that he is a gentleman, but he must exist in a small world, and then asks if he has ever meant a woman that is more powerful then him. Renji responds that it doesn't matter if she is a stronger or weaker he won't be the one to attack first. Jackie retorts that its obviously not his world that's small, his understanding of it. Renji then asks why she has a motorcycle engine on her, wondering if she powers up when it revs up. Jackie is surprised that a Shinigami would know what a motorcycle is. Renji explains that Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi brought a motorcycle back from the world of the living and caused a lot of ruckus in the Seireitei, which got him in trouble with the top brass. Renji again asks what the engine is for, but Jackie retorts if he isn't going to attack then he should shut up and watch her. She then recommends drawing his sword if he doesn't want to regret his pitifully small understanding.Bleach manga; Chapter 465, pages 8-10 Jackie's engine exhaust begins to produce a large amount of smoke followed by a black sludge which begins to coat Jackie. She explains that her Dirty Boots becomes stronger the dirtier they become, but the boots are only part of it now as all the filth that covers her Fullbring shroud becomes part of her power. Now completely covered in the black sludge like armor, she comments to Renji that he really should draw his sword. Jackie stomps her foot down on the ground causing a displacement of large pieces of earth and rock to fly into the air. Renji stands unaffected by the display of power as Jackie suddenly appears behind him and attempts to land a kick on him. Renji effortlessly dodges and gets a small amount of praise from Jackie for his quick reflexes, she then notes that it won't be enough as she appears in front of him and kicks him in the stomach sending him flying a bit away before he composes himself. Jackie then realizes that her attack didn't move him back particularly far and is surprised that it had so little an effect on him.Bleach manga; Chapter 465, pages 11-16 Renji calmly states he has seen enough and asks her to give him the best shot she has. Jackie becomes enraged and screams at him that she has already told him that she has told him that he will regret that kind of attitude. She moves and quickly a kick directly at Renji's head, the attack has so much force that it destroys a large obelisk-like rocky formation directly behind Renji. Renji effortlessly blocks the kick with the back of his wrist as he partially unsheathes his Zanpakutō and hits Jackie directly in the stomach with the hilt, incapacitating her. He states that for the past 17 months he has been training to be able to fight opponents of Aizen's level. Whether its man or woman the lot of them just don't cut it.Bleach manga; Chapter 16-19 Aftermath Renji carries her while searching for a way out of Yukio's "chat room". He wonders aloud that he thought if he defeated her he could find a way out, but he cant seem to find a door anywhere. Jackie regains consciousness, stating that a way out will not appear until one of them is dead. Renji is surprised that she is awake so soon and states she is strong woman. She explains that although she is awake, moving won't be possible for a while, thus its a good opportunity for him to finish her off. Renji doesn't agree with the concept and thinks there has to be another way to get out. Jackie then admits that dimension is created by Yukio's power so she isn't really sure how it works herself.Bleach manga; Chapter 466, pages 1-3 Immediately the sky begins to turn dark and starts folding in on itself. Jackie realizes that Yukio must have been watching and thinking she cant win, it attempting to destroy the entire dimension and kill them both. She screams at Renji to hurry up and kill her, as if one of their Reiatsu disappears then Yukio will likely consider the match over and the dimension will vanish automatically. Renji outright refuses stating that a man who would kill a woman is scum, to him living as scum would be the same as being dead. He then picks Jackie up and states they will get out of there by force. Jackie recalls her childhood briefly noting that his reasoning is just like a kids and wishing that the person that saved her was like him. She then sacrifices herself to save him.Bleach manga; Chapter 466, pages 1-8 After being freed from the "chat room" Renji comes across Ikkaku Madarame who questions him as to what happened to his opponent, Renji responds that she probably died.Bleach manga; Chapter 473, page 6 Jackie appears having survived her suicide attack, but at the cost of her Fullbring abilities. She finds Giriko's body and buries it before meeting up with Yukio and informing him of the situation. Although she agrees that she hated her former abilities, she admits to feeling envious of Giriko for getting to die while using his. When Yukio goes to walk away, she asks him to stay a while, but he brushes her off, stating that he'll make his company bigger in three years and that he will employ the remaining members of Xcution since they were all a bunch of misfits that relied on his wealth.Bleach manga; Chapter 478, page 6-10 References Navigation Category:Fights